Angel's Bluff (Rewrite)
by AngelicAlkyra
Summary: Angelise Toadstool went from living in the Woodlands to royal life with her sister Peach after her mother had died. She craves freedom not being pampered and forced to stayed locked away all the time. Bowser shows up taking interest in her when he finds out she has a deep secret that is connected to the Darklands. But why does this secret involve her deceased mother?
1. Starlight, Starbright

Angel's Bluff (rewrite)

**Hey Everyone! So this is a rewrite of an old story I had with the Same title 'Angel's Bluff'. I had an idea in my mind for a different character for my OC Angel or her full name Angelise Toadstool. And for those of you who think that the 7 koopalings will be in this story, I'm sorry I'm not really a fan of them, I am including Bowser Jr. though because is so adorable and I always choose him in Mario kart hehehe. Anyway Please enjoy. And I apologize if Bowser seems a little ooc a bit, but this is a fanfiction and fanfictions are meant to be different than their source material.**

**Somethings you guys should know:**

**- Takes place after the events of Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside story.**

**- The 7 Koopalings will NOT be in this story**

**- This is a romance between Bowserxoc (Angel)**

**- Other pairing are PeachXMario LuigiXDaisy**

**- I will be adding some more oc characters either than Angel **

Chapter 1: Star-light, Star-bright

I stood there staring at all the people gathered in the ballroom, everyone was celebrating the return of Princess Peach who was recently saved by Mario and Luigi from Fawful's plan to control the dark star for himself and rule the world. It had been a few months and the kingdom managed to rebuild itself in such a short time. My father was relieved to have Peach and I back safe and sound in the castle walls.

Of course I hated it, being raised in the woodlands with your mother was one hundred percent different than living a royal life behind walls. Peach was raised this way all of her life, I wasn't. I craved adventure and freedom…not being cooped up inside of castle all day. I was forced to move after mother passed away mysteriously when I was twelve. My dad used to come and visit all the time but he stopped when I turned five. Peach and I had different mothers, after her mother had passed away from cancer, my father had a short fling with my mom and that produced me. Peach was about three years older than I was, making her twenty-one and me eighteen.

I looked over to my sister Peach, who was talking with Mario, Luigi, Daisy and my father they were laughing and having a good time while I was standing here by myself being anti-social as usual. Most of the men here were looking at me and smiling at me as if they wanted to talk to me or dance with me. But I would just look away and mind my own business. I looked over to my father who was looking at me in concern, he knew I wasn't enjoying myself. It was his idea to for me to attend in the first place…

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder,

"What's wrong, Angel?"

I looked at him with a serious look on my face,

"You know what's wrong; I don't want to be here anymore…Can I go to my room please?"

"There are some fine princes here from other kingdoms you could-,"

I sighed cutting him off,

"Dad please I would like to just go to my room and be by myself for a bit…besides this is Peach's thing not mine…"

My father finally let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay, sweet pea, you may go. I will see you in the morning." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before saying good night. I didn't even bother saying goodnight to Peach or Daisy as I left the ballroom.

Two guards escorted me back to my room and stood in front of my door as I entered my room and locked my doors. I looked at my room and sighed in delight as the smell of lavender went through my nostrils. I looked around my room and smiled to myself.

My room was in a dorm like style I had requested so I could stay in here all day if I wanted to. It had a small living area for watching television and playing video games. A large bookshelf and lounging chair where all of my book collections were. (I loved to read of course….) I had my own private bathroom which had a large bathtub and a shower. My bed was amazing; it was a queen size bed that was specially made for me because of my special condition. I got hot very easily; I always get a fever somehow. I would be bed ridden because I would get so sick. My bed was specially made with a 'breathing' mattress that would let cool air run through it so it would keep me cool whenever I had a fever.

Suddenly someone lightly tapped on my door getting my attention. I quickly unlocked the doors and opened it revealing Peach.

"What?" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. Peach sighed and tried to let herself into my room.

"Can I come in?" she asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes,

"I was just about to change into my pajamas and get ready for bed. Can you make it quick?" I lied to her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay and didn't have one of your episodes again." She was referring to my fever episodes. I smiled lightly, Peachy always thinking of others…

"No I'm fine, I just wanted to go to bed that's all. You know been tired lately, don't know why…" I lied again. I hated lying to her but that would make her go away sooner.

Peach bought into my lie and smiled sweetly at me.

"Well goodnight then, I'll see you in the morning?" she asked me hopefully.

I smiled lightly,

"Defiantly" Peach giggled and walked away towards the ballroom.

I closed and locked the door again. I quickly walked towards the dresser and began taking my dress off. It was a dark blue dress that went up past my knees so I wouldn't get so hot. It had a sweetheart neckline that revealed a little of my cleavage so I could 'swoon' men my fashion consultant would say. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a light blue tank top. I kicked off my heels and replaced them with a pair of slippers instead. I went over to mirror to I could release my long jet black hair out of its tight formal bun. I looked at myself in the mirror for quick second;

I was actually a very tall woman; I was six foot two, way taller than my sister and my father. I got that from my mother, stars bless her soul where ever it was…Anyway….I did share Peach's face structure which we got from out grandmother on Dad's side of the family. My hair was different it was long and jet black unlike my dad's and sister which was blonde. Well dad had grey hair but when he was younger his hair was blonde. My eyes were light green instead of Peach's sky blue eyes. My body was okay, thin and curvy nothing to amazing. I envied Peach's girlish figure it was more beautiful and elegant. But when came to our breasts I beat her there. Mine were much bigger than hers were. I could pull off tank tops and topless dresses better than she ever could which she always told me.

I pulled my hair back in a neat pony tail letting my bangs flow on my forehead neatly. I walked towards my balcony and opened the door. It was facing a large grass field to the side of the palace that was usually vacant at night time. I walked out onto the balcony and gently closed the door making sure not to make any noise at all. I looked around to make sure that there were no guards or toads around. I didn't see anyone at all so I reached down into a missing brick space in the side of the wall and pulled out a rope that I 'borrowed' from storage tying it to one of the small pillars that made a fence around the balcony and threw it down waiting for it to touch the ground. I VERY carefully climbed over the side and slowly climbed down the wall using the rope. I usually sneaked out on nights I wanted some peace and quiet, like tonight and I would sit in the field looking up at stars. Tonight was an exceptionally beautiful night, it was perfect to be out and enjoy the night sky.

I gently set my feet onto the ground and kicked off my shoes, enjoying the feeling of the soft, cool grass on my feet. I walked for about a kilometer and sat at my usual spot with a single small boulder where I made a little memorial for my mother. She wasn't buried here but it was nice to have a place to go when I felt sad.

"Hey mom…" I said sadly and knelt down in front of the picture of her and I that was framed in wooden picture frame. I rearranged the flowers that were there to look neater. "I really miss you…sometimes I wish you were here. But I know you are in a better place now and you are probably having a great time." I chuckled lightly, "I love you so much…" I whispered, clutching the necklace around my neck that she gave me right before she died.

I scooted away from the boulder and hugged my knees as I looked up to the night sky. The moon was full tonight and as always it was beautiful. I could sit here for hours and not even care if anyone was looking for me. They would have to wait…

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something in the sky heading towards the castle. It looked rounded at the bottom but there was something…or someone in it whatever it was. I stood up to try and get a better look at it. Suddenly the thing stopped and turned towards me; without warning the thing came barreling towards me.

"Holy Sh-!" I quickly turned around and ran towards the castle again. The thing flew so close to me it caused me to launch forward and land on my stomach. I heard what sounded like a helicopter in front of me. My vision was a little blurred from my dive so I couldn't see it right away.

"It's not lady-like to roll on the ground you know," a deep and gruff voice said. I halted what I was doing…I recognized that voice. I snapped my head up and saw the massive form of the Koopa King Bowser in his clown copter. My expression turned to fear.

"It can't be…" I said softly, lifting myself up to my knees. Bowser smirked,

"In the flesh," he said in a sarcastic tone, making a mock bow. I glared at him and rose to my feet crossing my arms. Of course I was afraid, but I needed to be strong. I wasn't anything like Peach; I was brave and shrewd, not dainty and delicate.

"Peach has been through enough lately, leave her alone!" I said sternly. Bowser chuckled and closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Who said I was after Peach?"

I looked up at him in shock, if he wasn't after Peach than….he wouldn't….

"So YOU are the sister of Princess Peach, interesting…I was wondering what you looked like. I never imagined you look so…" Bowser looked at me, smirking at me showing me his razor sharp teeth before speaking again "Delicious". He was trying to intimidate me but it won't work, I stood there unfazed.

"Yes I AM her sister. If you are expecting someone all proper and dolled up you are sorely mistaken King Koopa." Bowser threw his head back a laughed loudly, his deep snarling voice booming in the night air.

"I knew you were different than her. This pleases me on so many levels. Now, Princess, we can do this one of two ways. You can come with me willingly or I can drag you away. Either or make your choice." He wasn't giving many choices was he? I really didn't have the energy to put up a fight. But who knows this could be fun…right?

I stood there deep in thought, my green eyes staring down at the grass. I came to a decision and looked up at him.

"I'll go…willingly. No struggling or fighting." I said bluntly. Bowser stared at me in disbelief. He shook his head coming back to reality.

"Wow…usually Peach screams and struggles." He said rubbing the back of his head. It was my turn to smirk.

"Like I said I'm nothing like Peach."

"Well than, um…ah….what is your name?" he said a little embarrassed.

So he's kidnapping me…and he doesn't even know my name…?

Wow…just wow…

"It's Angelis but everyone calls me Angel."

"Angel," he purred. I shivered a bit as he said my name. When he said it…it felt weird. "Well than, _Angel_, shall we?" He lowered the clown copter and held out his large, clawed hand for me. I hesitated for a second, but then put my small hand in his huge one. Suddenly he lifted my up effortlessly causing me to squeak and he gently put me down inside of the machine. It actually had more room than I had anticipated.

"Sit tight, Princess, it's going to be a long ride." He said with a smirk. I sighed and sat down in one of the seats crossing my arms, relaxing.

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p>AN (again): I've decided to knock the rating down to T because I don't plan on making any r rated sexy time stuffs, I may post a rated M version for any lemon lovers. But we will see….


	2. The Darklands

**Hey Guys, Alkyra here! Here is chapter 2! Sorry if it seems rushed but I don't have much time to write because of gaming obsession and work os please don't be mad T.T! Anywho enjoY!**

Chapter 2: The Darklands

This had to be the most awkward and boring trip I had ever taken in my life. We flew in the clown copter for about three hours before we finally reached the Darklands. I looked over the landscape, I was honestly expecting lava and volcanoes everywhere but I saw cities with beautiful lights and amazing buildings. Nothing like the mushroom kingdom, this place was economically stable.

"Enjoying the view?" Bowser piped making me look at him. He was looking over his shoulder with bored expression on his face. This was his kingdom so he was used to looking at it all the time.

"Actually yes, to be honest I was expecting lava and volcanoes everywhere but your kingdom is very stable. You must be filthy rich."

Bowser chuckled,

"My kingdom is the wealthiest on this planet, but how can it not be? It's ruled by the most amazing king to have ever lived!" he said with pride. I rolled my eyes looked at the city that was below Bowser's castle. It was huge, bigger than any other city I've ever been in. Suddenly the clown copter halted to a stop.

"Finally home," Bowser said. He opened the door to the machine, "Ladies first," he said with a smirk on his face. I had to admit, I had a smile on my face and I stepped out of the vehicle. The landing pad was huge, it had several other versions of his vehicle and some small airships as well.

"Lord Bowser, welcome back." A magikoopa suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bowed towards the king. Bowser had a whatever expression on his face. The Koopa looked over towards me, adjusting his glasses,

"Who might this be? Surely not Princess Peach, Your Nastiness," he said.

"Not Peach but her sister, Angel, Kamek. And don't be rude to our guest." He growled.

"Guest…?" I said sheepishly, "Am I not a prisoner?" I asked Bowser. Bowser looked at me and smirked,

"As long as you are in this castle you are a guest not a prisoner."

"So you kidnap your 'guests'?"

"Pretty much." He said gruffly. I huffed.

"Wow…just wow…" I said crossing my arms and turning away from him. Bowser huffed,

"Whatever, I'll show you to your room." He motioned for me to follow him. I shook my head and followed him arms still crossed.

I followed Bowser through his maze of castle until he stopped at a large room. He turned around to look at me and smiled playfully,

"Well this is your room, Princess; I'll see you at breakfast time. Unless you want me to tuck you into bed?" he winked at me. I blushed lightly and looked away from him.

"Uh…no thanks," I said bluntly. Bowser laughed and lumbered down to hallway towards his room.

I growled and quickly opened the door to my 'room' and yelped covering my eyes.

Pink…

Everywhere…

I was literally in Hell…

"Oh my stars…so much pink…I think I'm going to die…"

There was no way I was sleeping in this room. There was just too much going on! It was obviously made for my sister, Peach. But I knew she would sleep in this room. She was completely OBSESSED with pink.

I walked inside grabbing a couple of pillows and blankets, stepping outside into the hallway and plopped myself on the floor. A couple of Koopa troopas stared at me trying not to laugh. I growled rolling over facing the wall.

Man this night is going to suck so bad….

Bowser lumbered over to his room feeling a little tired himself. Six hours of travelling really takes its toll on a Koopa. Bowser growled, 'Why is the damn mushroom kingdom so far away…?'

He was about to open the door to his room when he was stopped by his advisors Kamek and Kammy. Bowser let out loud growl of annoyance,

"What the hell is it now!?" he yelled at them. The two magikoopas were unfazed by his anger. They looked at each and then back at Bowser.

"We came to inform you on the condition of the new guest," Kamek spoke up. Bowser rolled his red eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I just saw her. She's in Peach's guest room-,"

"She's sleeping on the floor outside of her room." Kammy said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" Bowser roared and pushed past the two towards where Angel was sleeping. When he turned around the hallway he saw the poor girl sleeping on the floor beside her. Bowser sighed, stomping towards her. He could hear her deep, shallow breaths as she slept. But the look on her face told him that she was in a lot of pain…most likely from sleeping on the floor. Carefully Bowser scooped her up in his large arms being careful not to poke her with one of his spiked arm bracers. He commanded one of the guards to open the door for him so he could put her into her new room. He was about to enter the room when Kamek piped in.

"Lord Bowser it appears to be the reason why the princess was sleeping on the floor was because of the color of the room. She mumbled something about to being well….'to bright for her to be able to sleep in' perhaps a different room-,"

"All the other guest rooms are being renovated on right now, where do you suppose I should take her? My room?" Bowser said the last part with sarcasm. Kamek gave him that 'you betcha' look with a smirk on his face. Bowser growled causing Angel to stir a bit in his arms. He tensed but relaxed when he saw she didn't wake up.

"Fine you're lucky I still have the damn couch in my room!" he yelled quietly walking towards his room with Angel in his arms.

Bowser looked down at Angel quickly. 'She falls so warm…and that face…that face can make any Koopa look her way. She looks like Peach but…different…' He noted her jet black hair. Even her father didn't have that hair color, something she must have gotten from whoever her mother was. And her eyes…he couldn't see them now because she was sleeping but he got a good glance of them when she was awake. They were such a light shade of green…they were easy to get lost in. Her body…don't get him started on her body…her body was a little more curvy than Peach's but Angel's body was the definition of a perfect human female frame. Curvy and plump but thin without being a stick. She was perfect…

Bowser quickly pushed those thought in the back of his mind as he approached his room. He opened his door and quickly put her on his extremely comfortable bed. He wished he could sleep on it as well, but it would be inappropriate for him to sleep on it…with her. Although he kind of wished he could.

'The first woman I had in my bed in years and I can't even sleep in it…go figure…'

He sleepily walked over to his couch and plopped on it not even bothering to take his shell off.

'So comfy…wait comfy!?'

I quickly sat up, noticing that I was in a different room. And this was not pink, thank the stars! I looked down at the bed and saw the sheets were blood red with black trimming on them. Suddenly I heard a loud snore and I screeched loudly. From across the room Bowser jumped up from a couch and landed on all fours smoke coming out from his mouth ready to roast who screamed. Bowser looked at me with wide eyes and realized I was the one who screamed. Bowser stood up dusting himself off and glared at me,

"What the Hell!?" he yelled at me.

"I should be saying that! What the hell am I doing in YOUR room?"

"You were sleeping on the floor," he said crossing his huge arms. I watched as his biceps bulged as he did this…Oh my stars he was sculpted like a god…I shook my head noticing that he was staring at me with a smirk on his face. Oh no he knows I was looking! Um gotta think quickly!

"Well I couldn't help it! That room was…nauseating…I can't sleep with that bright **disgusting** color…So I was better off sleeping on the floor!" I argued. Bowser's smirk was replaced with a glare.

"It was meant for Peach I didn't have time to prepare it for you."

I was about to retort but then stopped. I stared into his burning red eyes,

"You mean…you weren't at the mushroom kingdom to capture Peach but then changed your mind?" I asked him, with an obvious hesitation in my voice. Bowser laughed,

"I had no plans on kidnapping Peach. I'm done with her." Bowser walked closer to me, but I was in too much shock to notice. He was right in front of and I could feel his hot breath on my face. I looked up at him, a mischievous smile on his face.

"I heard that she had a fiery sister who was the exact opposite. And I wanted to see this for myself. And I was right. And might I add; a WAY hotter sister." He winked at me causing me to blush. I glared at him and crossed my arms across my chest. I realized that he got a good few of my cleavage from his height and it made me blush more. Stars I must've looked like an idiot.

"Whatever…" is all I could say, "How long am I going to be your prisoner anyway?" I asked looking away leaning against a bed-post.

"Until I've decided I've had enough of you and send you back. And I said you were a 'guest' not a prisoner."

I rolled my eyes,

"Oh yeah, kidnapping someone and taking them to your castle is keeping someone as a guest,"

Bowser glared at me, his red eyes burning brighter.

"You came on your own free will,"

I looked at him and snarled,

"You didn't give me a choice! I had no energy to fight, so I was thinking of my own safety so that's why I agreed." I looked away again sighing, "It's not like anyone's gonna notice I'm gone anyway…" I said the last part quietly. I could tell Bowser heard what I had said because his glare turned into a blank expression. But I could tell he was feeling a little guilty from the look in his eyes. I decided to change the subject.

"What time is anyway?" I asked him. Bowser looked up at one of walls,

"It's ten-thirty, we should probably get some breakfast." He offered. I looked at him and nodded; following him out of the room.

~8~

Princess Peach had been knocking on Angel's door for about thirty minutes. She began to worry that something was wrong or worse; having a bad fever.

"Angel! Please answer the door! It's me! Peach!" Peach began to knock harder but was only hurting her delicate fingers. "Guards! Unlock the door please!"

"At once, Your Grace" The guard pulled out a set of keys and unlocked Angel's door. Peach quickly opened the door and ran into Angel's room. She gasped when she didn't see Angel.

"Bathroom." Peach said as she ran towards the bathroom. She knocked on the door and opened it.

No Angel still…

She walked out onto the balcony and saw a rope hanging down from the pillars.

"Oh no…" Peach said and ran out of the room.

She ran to the throne room where her father, Mario and Luigi were.

"Father!" she exclaimed catching her breath.

"Mamma mia! Princess what's-a wrong?" Mario asked her running to her side.

"Angel's gone!"

King Toadstool stood up quickly, his blue eyes widened.

"What!?"

"Angel's gone, she had a rope hanging down from the balcony!"

King Toadstool had to sit down because he felt dizzy.

"No…not again…" he said softly. "GUARDS!" he yelled loudly. A bunch of guards quickly ran in to the room and bowed to their king.

"Find Princess Angelise immediately and bring her back unharmed." The guards bowed and disappeared out of the room. Peach was kneeling on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The king sighed in anguish.

'Please Angel…be safe…'

~8~

Breakfast was awkward. Bowser forced me to eat with him even though I protested not too but he was extremely convincing. It was either eat with him or eat in that disgusting room. We ate in silence not even looking at each other once. Once I finished I was set out to go to my room.

I sighed and turned the handle squeezing my eyes shut. I opened one eye as I opened the door and gasped; eyes wide.

The room was no longer pink but a wonderful shade of forest green. Everything had changed from the curtains to bed. The bed was large king sized bed with aqua green bed sheets even the canopy was aqua green. I walked into the room stunned at how beautiful it was…I think it was better than my room at home…The walls were painted red and my bed was a grey color.

"How did he know my favorite color is green…?" I said to myself. I went into the bathroom in which the color scheme in there was white walls and black counters, toilet and bathtub. It was really beautiful.

When I walked out I saw a Koopa standing next my bed with a bunch of fabric and measuring tape.

"Oh my stars!" he said in a valley girl voice, "You must be Princess Angel! Oh my dear you are so beautiful!" he said so bluntly hugging me. I was a bit taken back by his sudden contact I was speechless.

"Who are you?" I asked him kind of rudely.

"I'm Sunderland and Lord Bowser has assigned me to be your personal fashion adviser, shoulder to cry on, designer, and anything you can think of." Sunderland clasped his hands together and sighed,

"You are sooooo pretty Princess why do disgrace your appearance with cloths like that!" he asked me with disgust. I blushed,

"Well…it's really comfortable and I kind like being plain…I don't like ball gowns and dresses…"

Sunderland laughed,

"Ugh I know! Dresses or soooo last century! Time to get in with the new! Pants and shirts! You would look fabulous in form fitting cloths."

I smiled brightly. Finally! Someone who understood me!

"I can do form fitting, my sister can't. She's too skinny for that."

"Ugh I know! She's like a twig but you my dear, or the epitome of a female figure. Perfect! So I brought some demos out for you to see so I can get you some decent cloths while you stay here."

Sunderland quickly began to work on measuring me and listening to what I liked in fashion. He was actually listening to me and taking notes, he wasn't like the fashion advisers back home who would just throw me in a dress and send me out to the wolves.

After we chatted for a while Sunderland left my room to get me some clothes to wear instead of my rags I was wearing now.

While he did that I decided to have a quick shower so I would be clean before he got back.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind. Who knows Koopas may not know what privacy is…

I turned the shower on setting the water to cool because I loved cold showers. I ripped my clothes off myself and threw them into a corner snarling in disgust. They kind of smelled of sweat and ash. My sense of smell was a little more powerful than a normal human's was. Ever since I came to the Darklands I've smelt nothing but ashes and earth. It smelt kid of wonderful but I just ignored it. Not caring about it at the moment.

I sighed happily as I stepped into the shower, feeling the cold water on my warm body was an amazing feeling…Pure bliss…The shampoos and body wash Bowser had for me smelt of lavender and roses which were some of my favorite scents of all time. It kind of creeps me out how he knew so much about what I liked…But oh well….don't care at the moment….

As I stepped out of the shower I noticed an aqua green robe hanging on the back of the door. I smiled lightly, drying myself off and slipping into the robe tying it tightly do it wouldn't fall of. As I stepped out of the bathroom I froze. There standing in the room, with a stupid ass grin on his face was Bowser.

"Well…I should come here more often at this time. Beautiful women stepping out in nothing but robes. Makes a Koopa happy to be alive," he chuckled darkly. Heat rose up to my face and shrank back a bit trying to hide my body from him.

"Excuse me! A little privacy here!" I yelled, blushing madly. Bowser laughed,

"My castle my rules,"

"Bastard…" I mumbled.

"I came in here to see how you liked the room,"

I looked at him and smiled lightly. I could have sworn I saw his face turn red for a second…

"It's wonderful, green is one of my favorite either than red and blue. But Green trumps them all. T-thanks for you know…changing to color….you didn't have to do it…"

Bowser blushed lightly.

"W-well…it beats you sleeping on the floor and besides I would like to sleep in MY bed tonight, unless you want to-,"

"Uh no" I said bluntly. Bowser laughed grinning widely.

You know for an kidnapping asshole who wanted to take over my kingdom…he was actually kind of…nice…One could get used to his perverted sense of arrogant humor…well maybe only a little.

Suddenly Sunderland entered the room pushing a rack of cloths he had just recently bought for me.

"Oh Lord Bowser I didn't know you were in here I was have knocked first."

Bowser smirked and winked at me. I blushed widely.

"O-oh no! Not what you think Sunderland! He barged in here when I having a shower!" I glared at him, who was just grinning at me with that stupid grin. Bowser nodded at Sunderland who laughed a bit.

Sunderland had kindly asked Bowser to leave as he set the cloths onto my bed to show me what he got. Al l the clothes that Sunderland had bought me were wonderful. They were my style, my size and my taste. And I didn't see one goddamn ball gown. He did buy me a dress but it was a form fitting strapless green dress with a slit in the side revealing one of my legs.

I stepped into the bathroom to dress in an outfit that consisted of a pair of a bra and matching panties, black tights, a long green sweater that went down right above my knees and a pair of brown half-boots that had a very short heel on them. I looked at myself apart from my wet and messy hair I looked beautiful. I was kind of…well…happy.

As I walked out Sunderland and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh Angie you look so beautiful!" he exclaimed. I laughed,

"Angie?"

"You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

I smiled brightly at him,

"Of course not! I like it!"

Sunderland giggled happily and clapped his hands. He should have been born a girl because he was such a girl!

"Well Angie let me do your hair and makeup and I'll be done with torturing you."

I laughed.

"You're not torturing me; I'm actually kind of enjoying this."

Sunderland laughed as he began to brush my hair and put a few pins in it.

"Good because I hoped we could be really good friends Angie,"

I giggled,

"Aren't we already?" I said happily.

"You consider as me as friend already, Princess?"

I smiled,

"Of course, friends listen to each other and you've listening to what I said so far and even picked out the perfect wardrobe for me. I can't thank you enough…"

Sunderland started to blubber like a baby exclaiming how kind I was and how great I am. But I didn't cry. I don't ever cry. I haven't cried since my mom died.

When Sunderland was finished with my hair he noticed my necklace.

"What's this?" He asked my gently lifting it up and feeling it.

"Oh this? This was gift from my mom before she died. She made it for me…but I don't remember how she did…" I said trying to remember how she made me the necklace but failing.

"Hmmm…" Sunderland said deep in thought, "It kind of feels like a…scale from a lizard or something."

I nodded in agreement sometimes when I would feel the necklace it did feel rough like a scale. But question is scale from what exactly?

"Well I think it's beautiful." He said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Thanks…"

Sunderland quickly did my make-up, just something plain. Eyeliner and matte lipstick. Plain was my middle name after all.

"There all done Princess, you look so beautiful! Like a perfect doll."

I laughed.

"Hey Sunderland?"

Sunderland looked at me as he was leaving the room.

"Thanks…for everything…"

Sunderland smiled gently,

"You're welcome, Angel." He said and left the room.

I looked down at the necklace and thought of mother again. I sighed and sat on my bed looking down at the cloths and make-up.

"At least I won't look like a hooker anymore…" I said.

"Princess Angel?" I looked up and saw Kamek standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi…Kamek?"

Kamek nodded, a smile appearing on his wrinkled face.

"Yes Princess you are correct. Lord Bowser has requested your presence in the throne room immediately."

I nodded and stood up following him out the door and towards the throne room.

"Lord Bowser, I'm sure they don't think that she is here. No one says they saw you last night in the mushroom kingdom. You said there were no guards last night…"

I entered the room listening to their conversation. So father found out that I am missing already? I smirked, oh how fun this will be. And here I thought he wouldn't even care that I am gone. But I have no desire to return yet, if I wanted to escape I would have already tried by now.

"Lord Bowser, Princess Angel has come at your request,"

Bowser quickly looked in my direction, his expression changing from anger to disbelief. His eyes traced my body from head to toe making my blush. I could tell he was enjoying the view. I cleared my throat making him shift uncomfortably on his large throne.

"Yes ah…why did I call her here again?"

"Her necklace, your evilness," Kamek explained.

"Ah yes, I wanted to talk about why you are here."

I stared at him wide eyed.

"I'm here for a reason?"

Bowser rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have kidnapped you for no reason, Princess. One of my guards had noticed a certain 'item' on you. A necklace more specifically."

I quickly grasped my necklace.

"What about it?" I said bluntly stepping back a bit.

"I wish to see it." He told me.

"No." I said shaking my head, "It was a gift from my mother, you're not getting it."

Bowser sighed angrily,

"I don't want to keep it; I just want to see it for a quick second."

I sighed in relief; I thought he wanted to take it from me. I gently took slipped it over my head and handed it to Bowser. He held the ragged silver pendant in between his two fingers and examined it closely. He growled, smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Give me to other one," he demanded.

Other one? What did he mean by 'other one'?

Kamek handed him an object wrapped in a red cloth. Bowser unwrapped the object and revealed it to be the same thing as the necklace. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Angel do you know what your necklace really is?"

"I don't know, I thought it was scale as first because it kind of feels like one…"

"Angel this necklace is a scale."

So it was a scale, and I was right about it.

"What kind of scale?" I asked him curiously. He stared at me with a serious look on his face.

"This scale…." he paused for a moment, tension building up in the room.

"Is from a **Dragon**…"

My eyes widened, all the guards began to talk amount each.

"**What**….?"

Is all I could say…

* * *

><p>AN: Oh boy, so Angel's necklace was really a dragon scale all this time? Than who was Angel's mother? And why did she give her daughter a dragon scale? We will find out soon…Sunderland is actually based on a really good friend of mine who passed away a few years ago. I kind of wrote the character in his memory. R&R no flames please T.T


End file.
